Volturi confrontation
The Volturi confrontation was a gathering of Volturi and Cullen allies in Forks, Washington, which nearly resulted in a massive battle between both sides. Many powerful vampires were united on December 31st, 2006 in regards to the existence of Renesmee Cullen: a human-vampire hybrid. Those involved included the entire Volturi coven, as well as the Olympic, Denali, Egyptian, Irish, Amazon, and Romanian covens, several nomadic vampires, two vampire hybrids; and the Uley and Black packs. The French coven is also involved in the movie. History Provoking event A few months after the birth of Renesmee Carlie Cullen, Irina saw Bella, Jacob, and Renesmee hunting when she traveled to Forks. She rushed to the Volturi as she mistook the hybrid Renesmee for an immortal child. Soon after her report, Alice foresaw that the Volturi were planning a trip to Forks to punish the Cullens on this accusation. Witnesses While the Volturi gathered witnesses to watch their act of justice, the Cullens used the time to find their own. In the end, they received aid from a large group of vampires, among which a goodly number of covens, numerous nomadic vampires and another human/vampire hybrid, Nahuel, to demonstrate that Renesmee was neither an immortal child nor a threat. Confrontation Because of Alice's advance warning about the Volturi's hidden agenda to acquire more gifted vampires, the Cullens' allies used time to practice their powers in case of battle. Zafrina and Kate helped Bella practice expanding her mental shield to protect their allies from the Volturi guard's psychic attacks. Meanwhile, as more vampires entered the area, a number of young local Quileutes turned into wolves, adding more members to the Uley and Black packs. Bella's shield allowed a fair negotiation and trial of sorts to commence, rather than the Volturi's usual biased judgment taking place with those involved being incapacitated, and unable to speak in their own defense. After some discussion the Volturi concluded that Irina had made a terrible mistake and executed her. Tanya and Kate were enraged by Irina's death, but the Cullens and their allies were able to restrain them before they initiated a battle that would end badly for all involved. Eventually, while greatly saddened, they accepted that what Irina did was wrong. Both before and during the confrontation, the Cullens and their allies began divvying up opponents. Bella had set her sights on Alec and Jane, believing that without their powers they were helpless. However Kate desired to inflict her power on Jane while Stefan wished to avenge his coven by killing Alec. Edward decided on Demetri so that Alice could be free from his tracking power. Tanya wanted avenge Irina by targeting Caius. Bella feared that she would become a primary target to Volturi in turn, but Zafrina vowed to protect her with her illusions. Bella's power showed the advantage she gave to the Cullens and their allies as she blocks the Volturi's strongest weapons, inducing a sense of fear in Aro. Vladimir and Stefan of the Romanian coven were disappointed by the peaceful outcome, as they had hoped for a chance to attack the Volturi, but they did not instigate any hostile action. Aftermath The confrontation had some dramatic fore bearings for the future. Though it had ended peacefully, the effects were profound. Aro had brought witnesses to ensure the reputation of the Volturi, but this backfired when the Volturi were proven wrong, and how they sought endless excuses for an all out war. Due to the way the Volturi had behaved during the confrontation, many of their witnesses saw through Aro's facade. They percieved, as Garrett pointed out, that Aro had not come for justice, but to destroy the opposition and acquire more power for himself. One such witness on the Volturi's side, Charles, had the gift of knowing when a lie was being spoken. Charles voiced his disapproval at the Volturi, as did some of the other witnesses. Many of the witnesses grew afraid as a result and departed. Others were alarmed by the seemingly unjust execution of Irina, on the grounds of being a false witness. Some felt that Renesmee was easily mistakable for an immortal child, and therefore Irina should have been spared. Consequently the Volturi's reputation was tarnished throughout the vampire world. Vladimir and Stefan took some pleasure from this, bitter as they were over the outcome. But even more troubling was that the Volturi themselves had their confidence shaken. Never before had they been faced with the possibility of being destroyed by an opposing force. With all of their offensive powers negated thanks to Bella, Aro grew afraid during the confrontation. Edward explained there was a good chance that, if the Volturi had tried to fight, they would have been utterly destroyed. They were forced to retreat from a fight, a bitter humiliation for them. It was generally agreed amongst the Cullens that the Volturi would attempt to avenge themselves for this. Siobhan and Carlisle contemplated as much, in which case they would stand and fight and the Volturi would eventually meet their end. Siobhan predicted that one day the world would eventually be free of the Volturi. Alice's vision In the film Breaking Dawn - Part 2, Aro's plan to initiate the battle was thwarted by Alice's vision. Alice's vision foretells the scenario that would follow if Aro went ahead with his plan. Alice and Jasper arrive at the battleground, surprising everyone—especially Aro. They are promptly halted by Demetri and two guards, but Alice offers to show Aro “proof” that Renesmee wasn't a threat. Eagerly taking her hand, Aro beheld the following scenario. Alice realizes that Aro is still adamant on a violent outcome. Alice then signals Bella, who sends Jacob and Renesmee on their way. Seeing this, Caius immediately orders Santiago to "get them". Alice, seeing that Jacob and Renesmee were on their way to safety, delivers a kick to Aro's head, sending him flying to the back of his party. The entire Volturi coven glares at Alice in astonishment and fury. The situation quickly escalates; an infuriated Aro orders two of his guards to “take her away”. Carlisle becomes angry as Alice is arrested, and rushes forward to save her; knocking two of the guards aside. Aro meets Carlisle's leap and catches him in midair. After a sickening crunch, Aro lands with Carlisle's severed head in his hand. Esme, their family and friends, all witness this in horror. Caius burns Carlisle's body in front of Alice. Carlisle's death causes the Cullens and their allies to charge at the Volturi. Aro spreads his arms, and his entire guard and witnesses surge forward. Some of the Volturi's guards and witnesses are taken out immediately. Jane notices Demetri is struggling in his fight with Jasper and attempts to use her tormenting gift to give Demetri the advantage. Bella immediately shields Jasper in turn. Alec recognizes that Bella's doing and tackles her. With Bella occupied, Jane incapacitates Jasper and Felix and Demetri slice off his head. As Alec tries to attack Bella again, an enraged Emmett rushes over and throws him down, brutally severing his body and his head. Alice then breaks free of her captors and joins the fight. Meanwhile, Jacob and Renesmee are being pursued by Santiago in the forest nearby as they run. Edward engages Demetri in battle, but Demetri easily overpowers him. As Seth kills a guard, Jane torments him with her power, and Felix moves in to kill him. His sister, Leah, howls in grief. Jacob hears her and became instantly overwhelmed with grief. With Jacob distracted, Santiago gets a chance to catch up and carry on his attack, but Jacob immediately snaps out of his pain and kills Santiago. He and Renesmee presumably escape. Benjamin, an ally of the Cullens, notices that the Volturi's party was pairing up against the Cullens and their allies. He then uses his gift to open a large sinkhole in the middle of the ground, allowing his side to use it as an opportunity to kill off more of the Volturi easily. The earth splits open to reveal a magma pit at the bottom. Esme is nearly killed when a Volturi guard drags her into the hole. But Leah spots them and, taking pity on Esme, pounces on the guard to pulls him off Esme. This consequently sends both of them to their deaths. Demetri has Edward pinned down and holds him there until the ground beneath him collapses, sending him into the sinkhole. Demetri—thinking he has finished off Edward—is taken by surprise when Edward suddenly emerges and, with a surprise attack, beheaded him. Alice charges at a panic-ridden Jane, dodging and taking down several the Volturi guards and witnesses along the way. Jane tries to use her gift only to see that Alice is being shielded by Bella. Realizing that she doesn't have a chance without her power, Jane attempts to run. Alice catches up to her within seconds, and throws her to a waiting Sam, who then tears off her head. Aro is devastated and infuriated by this. Caius then angrily charges at Tanya and catches her in a chokehold. Garrett, a nomadic vampire, comes to Tanya's aid and kicks Caius into the awaiting hands of Kate, Tanya's sister. Kate uses her shocking power to immobilize Caius, allowing Tanya to partially behead Caius from the jawline to avenge their sister. Stefan and Vladimir, two vampires who greatly despised the Volturi, charge at Marcus. The man openly welcomes his death as the pair severe his body. Aro, angered by his amount of losses, finally joins the fight and sets his sights on Bella. Edward runs in his direction as Aro delivers a blow that sends Bella flying across the battleground into Edward's arms, knocking them over. A brief two-on-one scuffle daze him for a moment and Edward then attempts to kill Aro himself, only to be outperformed when Aro turns around and begins to crush Edward's face with his bare hands. Bella jumps on top of him and begins to pull off his head. Edward, upon being released, assists her in the matter. Bella grabs the fire brand and sets Aro's head ablaze while, in the background, many of the Volturi's leftover guard members close in on them. Aro's head is consumed by the fire. The vision ends with a very much alive Aro still standing in front of Alice, and he is astounded. Only he, Edward and Alice understand the exchange that has just taken place. "Now you know. That's your future. Unless you decide on another course," Alice says to Aro in regards to his demise. To give Aro the excuse to prevent the fight from commencing, Alice presents a fully matured vampire hybrid, Nahuel, and his vampire aunt, Huilen, to give information about the existence of hybrids. Marcus acknowledges that hybrids are much akin to vampires, but Caius, adamant for bloodlust, insists they should at least punish the Cullens for consulting with werewolves. Aro gives him a resigned look and delivers his verdict. He concludes that "there is no danger" in regards to Renesmee. Caius is surprised and dismayed at his decision, but nonetheless complies. The coven leaves swiftly, with Aro looking at Alice and Bella with desire before following. Participants Olympic coven and allies :* Olympic coven Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Bella, Renesmee, Emmett and Alice Cullen; Rosalie, and Jasper Hale. :* Black pack Jacob Black, Leah and Seth Clearwater, Embry Call, Quil Ateara V, and 3 other unnamed members. :* Uley pack Sam Uley, Jared Cameron, Paul Lahote, Brady Fuller, Collin Littlesea, and 4 other unnamed members. :* Denali coven Tanya, Kate, Garrett, Carmen and Eleazar. :* Egyptian coven Amun, Kebi, Benjamin and Tia. :* Irish coven Maggie, Siobhan and Liam. :* Amazon coven Kachiri (book only), Zafrina and Senna. :* Romanian coven Vladimir and Stefan. :* Nomads Nahuel, Huilen, Peter, Charlotte, Randall, and Mary. Volturi and allies :* Volturi Aro, Caius, Marcus, Sulpicia, Athenodora, Jane, Alec, Demetri, Felix, Santiago, Renata, Chelsea, Corin, Afton, Heidi, and 17 other unnamed members of the guard. :* Denali coven Irina. :* French coven Henri and Yvette (movie only). :* Nomads Makenna, Charles, and 41 other unnamed nomadic vampires. Critical reception The second part of the film adaptation received notable praise for its battle sequence with many critics commending the "departure" from the novel and complimenting the "twist" ending itself. Category:Events Category:Breaking Dawn